warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shimmercloud
Archives:1,2 New Years! Google= Not accurate. I just learned that. Well Happy New Year's in 2 hours then! The nieghbors had fireworks, but I couldn't see them because of tree's and stuff. :) 05:17, 01/1/2013 05:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Question. Should we create a page for Sol? He was a major part in several books and he'' was'' a part of SkyClan for a short time, so technically a Clan cat. 15:13, 01/2/2013 Also, could you please delete all of the white cat pictures from my tutorial and rename File:GIMP Toolbox.png to File:Charart Tutorial.png? I believe I've found a way to just upload on one file and have everything show up. Thank you, 15:47, 01/2/2013 In-Activeness Concerning Chararts I won't be creating chararts and switching to female lineart for a while. I have an image up for approval (using Breezy's blanks~!) on the Warriors Wiki and plan on doing another if they're are any left when the current one is approved, so I need to focus my attention on those. I'll still be editing pages, however, just not doing chararts. Just a heads-up. 19:46, 01/2/2013 Yep, all the ones in the white section. The wiki decided to spaz over there. The file changes aren't showing and chat randomly kicked us all out for a second, apparently. Chat's working again though. Mine just sorta froze, and didn't kick me out. It was weird. >.>' 20:16, 01/2/2013 Idea All right, I'm not sure this is something we would want to implement, but it's an idea, and I figure it's better to propose it now when there's less pages then when we have all of them made. So look at the template here I think a variation of it could be used on the articles. We're supposed to be a wiki about Warriors Trivia, so why not have (some) of the trivia at the top of the article? I could easily edit it to fit the wiki. (and you probably could too) It's insanley simple to put on the article, example here (look at the top in source mode), unlike the charcat template on the Warriors Wiki, which still confuses me with all the line breaks and everything, and any information could easily be excluded. The one thing I'm not sure about is the image, so, I'd need to experiment with that a little first. :/ Also, I've had a bit of time to think about it while I was busy, and I was thinking if we use it we should include these categories: The Main Charart, the Clan(s) they're in, the direct family (including half-sibling's), the Mentor(s), the apprentice(s), the age, cause of death(if known), where they went after they died(if know), the book they were born in/first appeared in, and the book they died/last appeared in. I know it would be a big task, but I think it might be worth it. On an entirely different note, I finally made a DeviantArt account! 8D Technically I made it a week ago, but I finally started adding art to it yesterday. (Is it bad I'm really excited about this?) 04:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Help? I have some time to work on charart after all, yessss~! Anyways, the kit female lineart (http://www.iaza.com/work/130104C/iaza17442226242900.png) is giving me problems. x.x 'Cause of the pupil the eyelashes look weird. Help? 07:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmyGosh!! I know how to disable the user comments and replace it with the talk pages!! I asked 'Teldy from the WW and she said you need to go to the general admin dashboard, click on article features, and "disable article comments". Happy/Excited dance! 02:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yay Talk pages done! I'll see what I can do about the kit lineart, but I might abandon it for at least a while. I've been working on the Project Charart guidelines and pobably would have them done but my internet was out this morning. >:( I left a message up there titled idea too. It's okay if you're thinking about it, but since I left so many I just wanted to make sure you got it. As for the talk pages, the ones that are closer to completion (don't think we have any that close currently though) I might start putting up what needs to be done. I have some ohter ideas too, but I think I'll just leave you with the one up there for now. :) 23:31, 01/5/2013 Oops you just replied to the other one. You can ignore the majority of the message up there. 23:32, 01/5/2013 Oh, and I'll play with it on the tester template a bit, I might be able to get some of the stuff in there that isn't in the other sections and stuff like that. We'll see. And yes, I shall follow you on DA, I'm Shimmerstripe. 23:36, 01/5/2013